debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Parca
Summary An odd girl who claims to be a goddess.She oversees Divine Selection, and only interacts with Rinka and the other participants within the strange dream world it takes place in. Unlike the participants, she can also move around freely in this space. She feels absolutely nothing over the events that take place during Divine Selection. Her white dress and wool-like hair provide a fantastical air to her appearance, and while she may speak like a lady from the upper echelons of society, she has little issue saying some rather horrible things. Very little is known about her, including her preferences or even how she spends her time when not overseeing Divine Selection. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Parca Origin: Fatal Twelve Gender: Female Age: Over 100 years, beyond the concept of time Classification: Goddess, Conceptual Being, Goddess of Fate Attack Potency: Macroverse Level+ (Is the ruler of the Juncture of Causality, which is the Dreamworld that doesn't exist and contains metaphysical universes and dream / mental worlds, while simultaneously comprised of humanity collective dormant consciousness. There are infinite metaphysical Worlds which were stated to be an universe with infinite streams, each streams are choice / possibility made by human that creates new parallel universe. Was capable of changing this world so mortal could comprehend it) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Immeasurable Combat Speed: Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Macroverse Level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Macroversal+ Powers and Abilities: Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Future Manipulation, Resistance to Time Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Merging, Existence Erasure, Nonexistent Physiology (Complete; Since she exist in the dreamworld which is absolute nothingness and a world that doesn't exist), Dream Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 5 and 8), Abstract Existence (She is the Goddess of Fate and was stated to have a conceptual body), Memory Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Changed a conceptual world so people could comprehension it), Law Manipulation (You can only enter her domain with her permission), Reality Warping, Perception Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Fire Manipulation with Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Due to her will to survive she can create black fire that can erase you physically, mentally, spiritually and even from the universe and fate itself, It was even capable of washing The Juncture of Causality), Willpower Manipulation (Her Will to survive was so powerful that she transcend from Mortal to The Goddess of Fate that is supposed or not supposed to exist on Juncture of Causality. And is unable to die or get erased due to her will to survive even characters that is connected to her gets erased), Energy Manipulation (On a conceptual level) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: None Notable Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Fatal Twelve Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Dream Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Immortality Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Memory Users Category:Higher Dimension Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users Category:Perception Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Coporeal Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Biological Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Energy Users